


Bathroom Sharing For Dummies (the hotel lobby remix)

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Remix, University, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the love story - with more post-it notes, more bedrooms (than bathrooms), and more kisses and friends and of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Sharing For Dummies (the hotel lobby remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How (Not) To Share A Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185045) by [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance). 



> This is a remix to Ivy's lovely How (Not) To Share A Bathroom, as previously noted! I had asked her back when her fic was first posted, and she granted me permission to write this :) This is also an extremely belated birthday present for her, though I am a month or so late - oops.
> 
> I wrote this as a sequel to H(N)TSAB - though, again, it's a [remix](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Remix), so take that as you will. I'm not entirely convinced that I came close to doing Ivy's fic justice, but y'know what, [incoherent oisuga screeching].

**Day 1**

Koushi is not terrible company, although it’s a first to what Tooru knows. He can’t believe it still, needs to pinch himself under the table as they eat breakfast, Koushi staring at his dish funnily and then at Tooru when he looks up. Tooru straightens up, because he’d been smiling. Koushi is a little too, as he begins to eat.

“So,” Koushi says, toying with his spoon. “We’re dating.”

Tooru makes a sound around his straw. “Mm.”

Koushi smiles too, between taking a bit of his food. The corners of his eyes are crinkling, and Tooru reaches across the table to flatten them out.

“What was that for?” Koushi is looking at Tooru like he’d been looking at his breakfast earlier.

Tooru shrugs and starts his food. “We’re dating,” he says, and his lips quirk when Koushi smiles again.

He pinches himself some more when Koushi starts asking him about their classes, and Tooru is rambling about the lecturer, and Koushi is watching him intently over their food. It feels a little like a dream, like Tooru’s mouth is working and his brain to mouth filter is  _probably_  functioning. But sitting here with Koushi—the Karasuno guy—his  _next door neighbor_ , feels so surreal that Tooru has to tweak the inside of his elbow when they’re done, to full grasp the situation.

Koushi glances at him, raising his eyebrows. “What are you doing?” he asks, amusement in his voice.

“That we got together over sharing a  _bathroom_ ,” Tooru says. “It’s not very romantic. Or sanitary! I would’ve expected something cleaner.”

Koushi stifles a laugh into his sleeve, looking at Tooru incredulously. “Well we’re both clean people,” he says seriously.

“Bathrooms by definition are not,” Tooru points out. “Clean. What will we tell our children?”

“We’ll tell them that we met over breakfast one day,” says Koushi. He grabs for Tooru’s hand, so sudden that Tooru lets him swing them back and forth. “And you’ve been pining for me so long and I’ve been harboring a secret crush on you, too, because of all the classes we share. And you finally got the courage to come up to me—”

“And asked, ‘Can I sit here?’” Tooru grins and adjusts his fingers so Koushi is holding onto them more comfortably.

“Yes,” Koushi says, returning the grin. “And I said, ‘Sure, of course’—”

“And as soon as I sat down, you spilled your water all over me!”

“It was a mess,” Koushi agrees. “But you had an extra pair of trousers in your bag, and I came into the bathroom to apologize—”

“And I kissed you,” Tooru finishes.

They stand outside the cafeteria, beaming stupidly at each other. Then Tooru sighs and lets go of Koushi’s hand, slapping his own to his forehead.

“ _Bathrooms_ ,” he says exasperatedly. “We’ve come to  _bathrooms_  again.”

Koushi laughs and crowds into Tooru’s space, but not unpleasantly and certainly welcome. He winds his fingers with Tooru’s again, this time with both hands, stepping in front of him so that their faces are only centimeters apart.

“I suppose it’s just meant to be,” he teases, breath warm against Tooru’s lips.

And they’ve only been dating for less than a few hours, and the mint toothpaste Koushi had used earlier is overwhelmed by the taste of his breakfast, but Tooru closes the gap and kisses him anyway. The details don’t matter when Koushi is smiling into his mouth and their hands are soft against each other. The best part is that Tooru gets to do this, right now.

 

* * *

 

**Day 15**

The longest day Suga’s ever had in uni is not today, but it comes close. He wants to collapse because of his exams, and then meetings with his professors, and last-minute essays that he didn’t think he’d forgotten about, and then the cafeteria was supposed to serve his favorite food today, and didn’t, and Suga comes home wanting to go to sleep immediately.

He can’t, because he hasn’t changed out of his day clothes yet, which are all dirty from the sweat that’s produced just from the stress. Suga shucks his clothes off and changes into his pajamas. From the ground, his shorts buzz, and he sighs before bending down to find his cellphone in the pile. It buzzes again.

(From: Daichi)  _Asahi and I are waiting for you..._

(From: Asahi)  _Did you still want to skype tonight?_

Suga sighs and types out a reply, because it’s been a while since his last video call with them. That had been when he’d told them that he’s dating Tooru now, and Daichi yelled congratulations while Asahi kind of floundered at Suga calling him  _Tooru_  still, not Oikawa. Suga had scolded Daichi for not saying anything, too, and then demanded that he drag Iwaizumi over for his share of yelling. Off-camera he’d heard Iwaizumi holler that Tooru had done enough indignant shouting at them, but Suga and Tooru have different styles; Tooru had probably just whined to him for two hours. Though, it’s probably just as bad as getting scolded, Suga thinks fondly.

(To: Asahi, Daichi)  _Too tired, sorry! Tomorrow though, I promise._

(To: Daichi, Suga)  _Oh that’s okay, goodnight!!_

(To: Asahi, Suga)  _Your old age is weaning you down. Night!_

Suga rolls his eyes and rests his phone on his dresser. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, humming to himself as he does. The door leading to Tooru’s room is unlocked, but usually there’s no reason for them to lock it—Suga brushes his teeth with Tooru’s toothpaste and glances at Tooru’s side of the sink. He grabs Tooru’s hairspray and switches places with Suga’s hand lotion, beaming to himself in the mirror.

Through the mirror, he can see that the post-it note from this morning is still on the clear shower door. It’d originally been from Tooru, this morning, but Suga had used the bathroom second and scribbled an additional note on it instead of grabbing one of his own.

_I hope you have a good day, Koushi!~*_

_CALL ME SUGA!!!_

Suga gargles and then spits into the sink, rinsing his mouth before shutting the sink off and going back to his bedroom. He doesn’t lock the bathroom door. He rubs his eyes and goes to shut off the light, before collapsing onto his mattress, curling onto his side, falling asleep.

Some time later he’s awoken by the sound of a door creaking. Suga tenses immediately, half-asleep. A strip of light is shining onto the wall, but then it’s gone and someone warm is crawling into bed with him.

Suga murmurs, against his pillow, “You’re bad luck.”

“Hmm?” Tooru snuffles and brings his nose against Suga’s neck. It’s cool and a little damp and Suga smiles despite himself.

“You told me to have a good day this morning,” Suga mumbles. His throat is wet from sleep but his eyes have adjusted to the darkness. He leans back into Tooru more. “I had the longest day ever.”

“Oh?” Tooru’s chuckle is breathy against his neck. “Is that my fault now?”

“Obviously,” Suga huffs. But Tooru’s arms around his middle squeeze him comfortingly in response, and a warmth in the middle of Suga’s chest—on the inside, and hard to place—rises to his throat, at the feeling of Tooru’s around him.

He turns around so he’s facing Tooru. He crinkles his nose, because, “You smell like shrimp.”

“Probably because I just ate some shrimp chips,” says Tooru. “And if I recall, they’re your favorite.”

Suga rolls his eyes even though he knows Tooru can’t see him. “Not secondhand,” he says. “Kissing someone who tastes like shrimp is not the same as actually eating shrimp.”

He’s pretty sure Tooru raises his eyebrows, despite the darkness. “Is that a proposition?” Tooru asks.

They both lean in at the same time, and it’s warm and slow, slower than the rest of the day. Suga sighs into Tooru’s mouth, feeling the rest of his body awaken, as Tooru licks into him, kisses him until the shrimp taste is out of his mouth. Then it’s just Tooru and Suga is kissing back, pressing themselves closer as their hands wander to other, more awakened parts of their body.

Later, Tooru falls asleep with his chin in the soft of Suga’s hair, dozing gently. Suga kisses his shoulder and feels lucky, as he goes back to sleep, too.

 

* * *

 

**Day 32**

“Good morning!”

Tooru beams as he strides across the bedroom, going over to Koushi’s bed to shake him awake. Koushi grumbles as he rolls over under his comforter—Koushi had gotten in later than Tooru yesterday, and apparently doesn’t understand that Tooru does not care at all if Koushi ends up waking him in the middle of the night just to get into bed with him. Koushi is ridiculous, Tooru thinks, but then again: he’s the one waking Koushi up by kissing his eyelids.

“I should start locking the bathroom door,” Koushi grumbles, with his eyes still closed.

Tooru pulls back, pretending to be offended. “Koushi, you  _wound_  me,” he says emphatically. “You would shut me out like that?”

Koushi opens one eye and just stares at him.

“We practically live together,” Tooru points out, sifting his fingers through Koushi’s mussy hair. It’s messy and feathery, and frequently Tooru wants to bury his face in it. He does, sometimes, when Koushi is waiting for him in the hallway and Tooru comes up to him from behind and nuzzles him. He likes that Koushi is so much shorter than him. Koushi always yelps and berates him afterward.

“Yeah,” Koushi says sleepily, although he’s rolling over on his back to face him. “Iwaizumi said that we’re probably moving too fast.”

“Iwa-chan doesn’t have a girlfriend, what does he know,” Tooru scoffs.

Koushi watches him. “You’ll have to admit that it’s pretty fast, though,” he says. “We went from neighbors to cohabiting.”

“ _Dating_ ,” Tooru cuts in, lifting his index finger. “Neighbors to  _dating_  to cohabiting.”

Koushi rolls his eyes.

“Now come on,” says Tooru. “Are you going to shower or not?”

Koushi follows him after Tooru gets up, stepping over things and stumbling a bit like he’s recovering from sleep. Tooru walks to the bathroom and starts taking off his clothes, as Koushi closes the door behind him.

“What are you doing that for?” Tooru asks, stripping his shirt off. “It’s not like anyone’s going to come in.”

Koushi’s cheeks are pink and he glares with no heat. “To give us  _some_  semblance of privacy. Even if no one’s going to come in,” he mutters.

“Leave my side open,” Tooru calls as he steps into the shower, mostly to tease. But Koushi goes to his side of the bathroom and closes that door too, before returning to the middle and taking his clothes off.

Tooru can’t help himself; he stares. Koushi is light and peachy, freckles around his shoulders and nimble in places that Tooru has seen before. He steps into the shower when he’s done and gives Tooru a look.

“Stop staring,” he admonishes, closing the door behind him.

“I can’t help it,” says Tooru, reaching around to run his hands down the planes of Koushi’s back.

“You definitely can.” Koushi gently pushes Tooru’s hands off of him and reaches for the shampoo. “Here. Wash my hair.”

This isn’t new, either. Tooru supposes nothing is when you know how someone lives. They say that you don’t learn all the sides of someone until you’ve lived with them, but the period where he and Koushi had only been communicating with post-its on a mirror had told Tooru enough. Koushi makes small noises when Tooru kneads his fingers in Koushi’s hair, head tilted back as the bubbles run down his smooth neck. Tooru is a little hypnotized at just feeling his nails scrape against his scalp, getting Koushi like this.

When Koushi turns around, he warns, “Don’t kiss me. You’re going to get soap in both of our eyes.”

“Duly noted,” says Tooru, as Koushi reaches up to grab Tooru’s shampoo bottle, too. “But what if I can’t help myself from that, too?”

Koushi shrugs, though his cheeks are pink and he’s glancing off to the side. “I guess I wouldn’t mind too much,” he says.

Tooru doesn’t kiss him, because he doesn’t want to get soap in his eyes, either. But afterwards, when they’re toweling each other off, Tooru wraps his towel around his waist as Koushi goes to put toothpaste on his toothbrush. “We’re not in the shower anymore,” he says, resting his hands on Koushi’s hips.

Koushi lifts his eyes up to meet Tooru’s in the mirror. “Your powers of observation are astounding,” he says dryly.

He doesn’t protest when Tooru turns him around, though, toothbrush still in his hand. “You should really kiss me after I’ve brushed my teeth,” Koushi says.

“I really should,” Tooru says. He leans down to kiss Koushi anyway.

 

* * *

 

**Day 49**

_This is awful. I’d rather be sleeping_ , reads the note passed to him from the next desk over. Suga glances up at him, but Tooru’s full attention is at the front of the classroom, mechanical pencil fiddled between his hands. Suga reads from the notebook again, then places it back on Tooru’s desk before going back to his own notes.

A minute later after scribbling down an equation, something is poking his elbow. Suga lifts his head up, and the notebook from before is placed on top of his own.

_Reply to me!_

Suga rolls his eyes. He catches a glimpse of Tooru smiling from the corner of his mouth, the eraser of his pencil tapping against his desk every once in a while. Suga sighs and brings his own pencil to the paper.

_What do you want me to say? You’re obviously not sleeping._

He hands the notebook back to Tooru, who takes it like he’s trying to be imperceptible. It’s ridiculous because plenty of other students are chattering away just fine, in hushed tones under their breath. Suga continues taking notes, one ear on the professor’s voice.

Tooru’s notebook comes back to him, this time slipping into his lap. At least Tooru has the thought to not ruin his notes.

_Yes, but I would like to be. In your bed. With you._

_My bed’s too bouncy. I doubt it._

He hands the notebook back and tries to resume his notes, from where the he left off on what the lecturer is saying. But his attention is misplaced now, and Suga finds himself peering over at Tooru instead, waiting for his next message.

 _I can sacrifice bounciness for the company_  is Tooru’s next note. He’s also drawn a little doodle of him and Suga sleeping in bed together. Suga rolls his eyes and tells him,  _Draw this on your next post-it_ , with a little arrow pointing to the picture.

After, they jostle out of the hall together, Suga saying, “So Kuroo says that there’s this party tonight—”

“I heard,” Tooru replies, fastening his arm around Suga’s waist. “He said that we’re not allowed to just kiss each other the whole time. Can you believe him?”

“Not at all,” Suga says sarcastically, laughing. “We’re going then?”

“If we’re not, I don’t know who I’m going to kiss otherwise,” Tooru jokes.

They don’t, though, for Bokuto’s and Yaku’s sakes, and Kuroo’s on Suga’s part. Tooru pretends to try to kiss Kuroo for a moment, and Suga is laughing as Kuroo practically jumps away with a hiss. Bokuto and Yaku are doubled over in laughter, too, Bokuto going to swing an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders.

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Suga tells Tooru as Tooru rejoins him at his side. Tooru just smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

“Believe me,” Kuroo says. “I’m glad I don’t know what I’m missing.” He grumbles with Bokuto just laughs loudly in his ear again, but doesn’t pull away when Bokuto pecks his cheek.

“So are you going back for summer break?” Yaku asks Suga, as Tooru chatters with Kuroo and Bokuto about volleyball games. He does with Suga, too, and Suga is only too happy to humor him because Tooru always lights up when he does. But Bokuto and Kuroo are his actual teammates, and Yaku isn’t as loud as them, thank god.

Suga nods. “Yeah, probably,” he says. Tooru is talking with his hands enthusiastically. Bokuto is hanging on his every word.

Yaku rolls his eyes. “With your  _boyfriend_?” he teases.

Suga tries not to blush. “Naturally,” he says, shifting in Tooru’s arms. Tooru squeezes Suga’s shoulder even though they’re not looking at each other.

“Oh god,” Yaku says, covering his grin with his hand. “Your face just went all  _soft_  and  _ridiculous_ —you two.”

“Hush,” Suga chides. “I’m sure you’ll miss me after we leave.”

“I’ll have to find a replacement for you,” Yaku says forlornly. “Who will ever take your place?”

“You would try to replace me?” Suga pretends to be offended.

“It’d be hard,” says Yaku. “No one’s as…  _you_ , as you.” He gestures Suga up and down. “I suppose I’ll just be alone all summer,” he sighs dramatically.

Bokuto jumps into the conversation, exclaiming, “No you won’t, Yaku! You’ll have me and Kuroo!”

“Yeah,” Kuroo grins. “You’ll have us.”

Yaku sighs again, “I suppose I’ll just be alone all summer.”

Suga laughs into Tooru’s neck.

 

* * *

 

**Day 57**

Last night, Tooru had scrawled on a post-it note,  _Goodnight, I love you_ , and stuck it to Koushi’s side of the mirror. He’d gone to bed and woken up alone, because this is one of the days where Koushi comes home later than he does, though some of those days are less frequent after Koushi and Yaku had invited him to lunch at Yaku’s for the first time. Yaku is blunt but friendly, and Tooru absently wonders what he’d be like if he talked with Iwa.

He doesn’t wake up because of his alarm this morning, but because he’d heard his bathroom door click, like Koushi had been thinking about coming into Tooru’s room, maybe joining him in bed, or just wanting to see him before slipping out. Tooru thinks the possibilities through as he rubs an eye and heads over to the bathroom, maybe bothering Koushi with the taste of his morning breath before properly getting ready for the day.

Before he can, though, he spots a post-it on his mirror.  _I love you too_ , it says, on the bright pink paper. Tooru beams at it. Ignoring his reflection, he rips it off and clutches it in his hands, the crumpled paper hot against his skin, feeling more awake than ever.

He opens the door to Koushi’s bedroom without even knocking. Koushi is half-dressed in the middle of the room, and yelps when Tooru comes in.

“I’m changing!” he says, kind of helplessly, as Tooru goes over to him and bats his shirt down so he can see him properly.

“I love you,” Tooru says, putting his hands at Koushi’s sides.

Koushi huffs. “I heard,” he says, but he’s smiling and straightening his shirt down on his chest. “Can you believe that we said it through post-it notes first instead of in person?”

Over time, Tooru has learned a lot about Koushi, more than just hearing him in their bathroom or through the thick wood of their doors. Koushi bites his lip when he’s nervous and lies with a straight face and sometimes is stuck in his mind so much that Tooru has to squeeze his hand before Koushi shakes his head to clear it. Koushi is one of those people where, when Tooru looks back on everything and really thinks about it, everything he’s become to Tooru had been inevitable from the start. Sometimes things just fall into place without either of them trying.

So Tooru says, “Yeah, I really can believe it,” and kisses Koushi, who tastes strongly of toothpaste and lets Tooru for a second before pulling away.

“Eugh,” Koushi says, the bridge of his nose wrinkling adorably. “You’ve still got morning breath.”

“I know, isn’t it strange?” Tooru teases. “After all, it doesn’t make sense, when I woke up to the sound of  _someone_  almost coming in, and seeing a note on the mirror—”

Koushi laughs. “I love you, too,” he says, before Tooru can finish, and he leans in to kiss Tooru again, morning breath aside.

Neither of them are very busy this morning, because Koushi’s accursed (and sometimes welcome) morning class isn’t today, and Tooru always takes Mondays off practice, so they take their time. Some time after, when they’re in Tooru’s room, Koushi’s head cradled on his naked shoulder, Koushi shifts so his chin is pressed in the space above Tooru’s armpit.

“Is that your calendar?” he asks, glancing at Tooru’s pinboard.

Tooru makes a noise of assent, fondling his fingers through Koushi’s hair.

But Koushi lifts himself up to get a better look. “Big game soon?” he asks, because there are marks on Tooru’s calendar, tiny little blue ones like the post-it notes that Tooru uses occasionally. In fact, there are fifty-six marks. Tooru still needs to make one for today.

Tooru hums. “No, not really.”

“What are those little marks for, then?”

Tooru tries to be smooth, though he feels his skin warm as soon as the question leaves Koushi’s mouth. He coughs a little into his fist, and Koushi turns to him curiously.

“The days since I saw you in the hall,” Tooru says, and Koushi’s eyebrows furrow adorably until the expression clears up on his face.

“Since we started dating?” he asks.

Tooru shrugs. “Well I don’t know if that moment would count,” he says, as a smile slides over Koushi’s face. “We didn’t truly go on a date until breakfast, so—”

Koushi laughs and crawls into Tooru’s lap. “You told  _me_  to keep track of that,” he says, hovering over him, hands on either side of Tooru’s middle.

“Well you’ve already got one responsibility under your belt,” says Tooru. “I figured I could offer myself up to help you.”

“Help me,” Koushi snorts, but he kisses the side of Tooru’s mouth anyway. Tooru kisses back, deep and happy, all the way until his alarm tells them that they need to run to class.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**SUMMER**

Tooru’s hand is loose around Suga’s. His other is resting on top of his backpack, protectively, and he barely moves a muscle as the train rattles, jostling them every so often. Suga keeps them in place on the bench, careful not to let go of Tooru. His own backpack is sitting next to him, squeezed between the clear plastic panel and Suga’s side.

Suga reads with one hand, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over the back of Tooru’s palm as he does. Tooru had insisted that he doesn’t sleep on trains, he’s very good at staying awake. Suga knows; Tooru’s roped him into watching movie marathons before, even though Suga gets tired after one or two of them. Tooru likes to keep watching though, so he’d let Suga rest his head on his lap and sometimes Suga would wake up with a few strands of hair between Tooru’s fingers, like he’d been playing with them. Tooru likes to do that.

He’d had an intramural game earlier, though, that Suga had watched along with the crowd from the bleachers. Suga had gotten tired just fromspectating, because Tooru is like how he’d been during high school, but better. Suga cheered for him and Tooru winked at him and Bokuto had shouted, “What’s up, Suga!” and Kuroo had feigned gagging. Akaashi had been there too, filming the game, except Yaku would sometimes step into his range of vision and Akaashi would snap at him to move and Suga would giggle each time.

Suga’s looking forward to going back, partially to surprise everyone that his boyfriend is Oikawa Tooru, even though he knows Daichi and his big mouth already told everyone. (Suga had found out after Asahi passed a message from Nishinoya to Suga saying that Nishinoya “wants to receive your boyfriend’s serves,” which Suga had laughed at. Asahi had unnecessarily apologized when Suga said that he was surprised that Nishinoya knew.) It’s nice being with him, grappling onto his hand in public or just kissing him good-bye when they have to separate for a bit Suga had fallen into it so quickly, but he imagines it’d be strange for the others to see. He grins at the thought.

Beside him, Tooru breathes shallowly onto his shoulder. Suga moves a stray strand of hair, pressing his lips to the top of head, accidentally getting some hairspray on his lips. He makes a face and wipes at his mouth with his sleeve to get it out. Then he smiles down at Tooru, tightening his grip on his hand.

He’s fairly sure he feels Tooru squeeze back.


End file.
